The Louder the Silence
by InTheSkin
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the most popular and wanted girl in school but what happens when a new boy comes to Mystic Falls High? He's a nerd, but is he enough to change Elena's old ways? AU and the characters are kind of OCC.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys! This is my new and first Fanfic Story, soo this is just the prologue to see if you guys like it so far. Thanks!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries but if I did then Delena would have happened looonnngg ago.**

**And without further ado, I present to you: The Louder the Silence.**

**XOXO ~ Gossip Girl jk InTheSkin**

**Summery **

Elena Gilbert is the most popular and wanted girl in school but what happens when a new boy comes to Mystic Falls High? He's a nerd, yeah but is he enough to change Elena's promiscuous ways? This story is AU.

* * *

Elena

Do you ever have those days when you know something special is going to happen but you don't know what? Well today is that special day for me.

I get out of bed this morning dreading going to school. We've been in school for about two weeks and I don't seem to remember why I liked school so much when I was younger.

I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom, turn the shower on, discard my clothes and step into the shower. After my shower, I go to my closet and pick out an outfit. I pick out a red and black corset to go with black skinny jeans. I top it off with my leather jacket and leather boots.

I go to my vanity mirror in my bedroom and start drying my hair. Once it's dry I curl the bottom and let it fall on my shoulders. Next I start with my makeup; I put some smoky eye shadow on, mascara and pink lipstick. Not much, but I don't like having too much makeup on.

I check my outfit in the full length mirror and give myself thumbs up for looking hot.

I still have an hour the girls come pick me up. I look up at my nightstand and see my diary is still bookmarked at the last entry.

_June 12__th_

_Dear diary,_

_My parent's funeral was today. It wasn't that big, just some family from Denver and some of their closest friends. It was nice…I think that's what they would have wanted. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today because there has been too much crying, too much tears in the past month but it's okay because I don't think they would have wanted me crying so much. _

_Aunt Jenna is coming back to live in Mystic Falls with me and Jeremy so I guess that's some good news. We could all get through this together as a family. The small family we have left._

_Love _

_Elena Gilbert_

I feel the tears threatening to come and make me wither away like they always do.I push them back and make sure my makeup isn't smudged.

I put my diary on my nightstand and think back to this summer.

After my parent's funeral, I had a complete 360. I changed my appearance entirely and started using guys to try and make the pain go away. I went to parties, slept with guys, drank and god only knows what else.

I've always been popular at school even before my parent's accident but this just made me more popular. All the guys wanted me and all the girls either wanted to be my friend or hated my guts.

Everyone did what I told them and I absolutely loved it. My ex best friend, Bonnie refused to be a part of it and stopped being my friend completely. It hurt in the beginning but I got over it and got new friends. Caroline, Rebecka and Katherine are my new best friends and we all rule the school together. If we say "Jump" then they say "How High?

* * *

"I got a text from Caroline saying that they were outside so I went downstairs to grab an apple from the kitchen. Aunt Jenna was in the kitchen making some sort of burnt food on the stove.

"Good Morning" Aunt Jenna says while trying to start on a new batch of eggs.

"Morning, Is that bacon?" I say scrunching my face up at the burnt bacon strips.

"Its suppose to be "

"Well than I'll just leave that to Jeremy. I have to go; the girls are outside waiting for me"

"Bonnie came to pick Jeremy up a little while ago"

Did I forget to mention that Bonnie and Jeremy were dating?

I roll my eyes and pick up an apple.

"Bye Aunt Jenna"

"Bye Elena, have fun at school"

"Doubt It"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"I make no promises" and with that I gave her a wink, took a bite out of my apple and strutted down the hallway to the door.

I get into Caroline's car and we drive off to school.

"So, how are you and Matt doing" Rebecka says when I get into the car.

Matt. Matt is my new boy toy and he's sort of obsessed with me.

"Oh god, He called me like 20 times over the weekend and texted me even more"

"Yeah he called us too" Katherine says and they all nod.

"He just can't take a hint, I "broke up" with him on Friday" I said putting air quotes on the word broke up because Matt and I were never really officially dating or anything.

"Here's your chance to break it to him" Caroline says and points at our regular parking space where Matt is currently waiting.

I sigh and get out of the car.

"Hey Elena, wait up" I hear Matt say and I stop, turn around and putt my best "bitch face" on.

"What do you want Matt?"

"I just wanted to know where you were at all weekend. You didn't answer my calls or text"

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't answer them on purpose"

"Why would you do that?"

Oh Matt. Not the smartest cookie in the cookie jar.

"Because Matt, I broke up with you on Friday"

"I thought you just wanted a break"

"Yeah a break from you…Forever" I say.

"A-Are You breaking up with me" Matt manages to stutter out.

"No Matt we've been broken up"

I see a tear threatening to fall out of his eye and I sigh. I have to be strong or else no one will respect me in this school.

"Bye-Bye Matt" I say in the sweetest tone I can muster and turn around with a scowl on my face.

I am now aware of all the eyes on me.

"Hello everyone, Was I having a conversation with you too" I say in a bitchy tone.

Everyone immediately directs their eyes in a different direction and I smile triumphantly.

I walk in the school and go to my locker by the entrance, where all my friends are already.

"Hey, How'd it go with Matt" Caroline says

"The usual. Talking, Crying, Staring" I say

"He cried oh gosh that mush have been hilarious" Katherine says

They all started their own conversation while I got my books out of my locker.

At that moment my eyes caught the most beautiful blue eyes that I've seen in my life. Our eyes connected for what seemed like forever until I finally looked down at the body of the beautiful eyes.

I haven't seen him around before. I look up to see his black shaggy hair that goes perfect with his eyes. He's wearing a dark blue polo with khaki pants that seem to fit him in all the right places. He looks absolutely perfect; I just want to go up to him and tou-

"Elena!" Caroline cut me back to reality.

"What?" I say

"Um…we just wanted to tell you that the bell rung" Rebecka says quietly

I look back to see the mysterious boy but he's gone.

I walk to my first period without another word.

* * *

Damon

When I woke up this morning I was kind of excited for my first day at Mystic Falls High School. It was a fresh start for me and Stefan and I couldn't ask for anything better than a fresh start.

I did my morning routine like always. Went out for an hour run, came home, showered, put my clothes on and left my hair as it is. I had some time for breakfast so I went downstairs to see if Uncle Zach was cooking. When I went down, the kitchen was empty so I opened the refrigerator

"Morning Damon" I jumped up in surprise.

"Stefan you scared the crap out of me" I said holding my chest like my heart was going to pop out.

He chuckled "Sorry Bro, Uncle Zach left early but he said there was cereal in the pantry"

"Oh, cool thanks" I say closing the refrigerator.

"So you excited for our first day" Stefan says quietly

We moved to Mystic Falls over the summer because our father had to transfer to California for his company. Out father is Giuseppe Salvatore, the founder of Salvatore & Son Logging Co. He always uses to travel when we lived in Georgia but now he has to stay there for at least 2 years because the headquarters is there.

Ever since my mother died when I was 6, my father has always tried to travel more. You see my mother died in a car accident while driving to the grocery store with me and Stefan. We miraculously survived. Stefan with a couple bruises and I with a broken arm .My mother died instantly because of head trauma.

My mother was the best mother you could ask for but ever since then my father is always pulling away from us.

"Yeah Bro, It's a new start. No one is going to look at us like the boys that lost their mother in a car accident, they'll just see us as who we are"

"You're right, maybe I can find some new babes here" Stefan said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh and playfully push him "Just don't bring them home this time"

"Fine, Fine just hurry up and finish your cereal so we can go"

* * *

When we arrived at the new school there was a huge crown in the middle of the parking lot. I didn't pay any attention to it and walked inside to the front office with Stefan.

"Hello how can I help you?" Said the receptionist and I hope she doesn't think she's being sneaky while checking me out.

"Hi, my brother Stefan and I just moved here from Georgia and today is our first day. Our Uncle Zach told us that he already registered us" I said quietly.

She eyed both of us and looked in the cabinet next to her desk.

"Ahh yes, The Salvatore Brothers correct?"

"Yes" Stefan said.

"Well I'm just going to have to keep you here for a few minutes while I print your schedules for you guys" The receptionist said

"You boys can take a seat there and my name is Mrs. Crowley"

I took the seat farthest from the front door and Stefan took the other seat. We were silent for a few minutes until Stefan bumped my elbow.

"You know Mrs. Crowley was checking you out right?"Stefan whispered

"Yeah, I saw. It was pretty obvious"

"If you want dibs on her than you can take her" He whispered

I chuckled loudly and Mrs. Crowley game me a pointed look.

After a few minutes Mrs. Crowley handed us our schedules and we were out the door.

"Who do you have first period?" Stefan asked

"I have Calculus with Mr. Cunningham room 103" Damon said

"Smartass" Stefan muttered

"What do you have?" Damon asked

"Gym with Mr. Ackley" Stefan said

"Meet me at lunch then, Little Bro"

Stefan nodded and went to the gym office but Damon was too busy to notice.

Damon stood in the hallway looking at his schedule and when he looked up he saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. He focused on the owner of the eyes and she was just as beautiful as her eyes. Her face was perfect and the clothes she was wearing was so tight it almost made Damon moan.

But she wasn't looking at him was she? She must have been looking at Stefan but Stefan was nowhere to be found. '_Oh god'_ She was looking at him but when he turned back she was talking to the people next to her.

'_Must have been imagining it' _Damon thought to himself and went to his first period.

* * *

**Soo Whatcha think? I literally have been planning to write this for a month but never had the time to start. I know this Damon is not the Damon we know and love but I wanted to try something different you know? This Damon is kind of a nerd, not one of those pimples, acne and braces kind but the good grades and socially awkward kind of nerd but don't worry he's still hot as ever. In this story there is no love triangle but don't worry there will be obstacles for them. Oh and thoughts are in _italics._**

**_PM Me!_**

**If you have any ideas too, I'm all for it.**

**Next Chapter Damon and Elena meet woohoo**

**Favorite, Follow and Most of all Review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Goofy Goobers,

Thank you guys so much for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. I can't thank you guys enough.

I love hearing what you think especially since this is my first story. I want to know if I'm any good at this writing stuff and if you guys don't like something make sure to tell me so I can fix it.

Now, I re-read the prologue and am now aware of all the spelling mistakes. I was up till 4am that morning writing the chapter and it must have slipped my mind but that's no excuse and I must apologies.

Wow! That sounded really serious over spelling mistakes.

Anywhore, hope you like the official first chapter of The Louder the Silence.

XOXO ~ InTheSkin

* * *

Damon

I loved my classes so far! I already learned most of the stuff we are learning because Stefan and I went to private school in Georgia and that was the best private school in the state.

Once the bell rang signaling lunch, which is before last period. I took my time packing my stuff even though I barely had anything to pack up since it was my first day. Before I was finished I felt a hand clap on my shoulder.

"Hello mate, you new around here" the boy said with a British accent.

He was had brownish blond hair and was about my height.

"Uh-yeah I just moved here from Georgia with my brother" I stuttered out

"Georgia huh, I prefer New Orleans but what can I say. I can see we're going to be good mates. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson but you my friend, can call me Klaus" Klaus said with a cheeky grin

"Damon"

"Well Damon, let's go to lunch shall we" Klaus said putting his arm around my shoulder and moving me in the direction of the door

"I-uh sort of told my brother that we would meet at lunch" I said shrugging his arm off my shoulder

"Invite him to sit with us" he simply said

I saw Stefan sitting on a bench outside of the cafeteria talking to some girl.

"Stefan" I called out to him

His head whipped around and he said goodbye to the girl and started walking towards us.

"Stefan, this is Klaus, Klaus this is my brother Stefan" I said

"Klaus Mikaelson" Klaus said sticking his hand out to Stefan

"Stefan Salvatore" he said talking his hand

"So you guys are the "Totally hot new boys" I've been hearing about all day huh" Klaus said

"Must be, unless there are other new boys" Stefan said while we walked into the lunchroom together.

From the corner of my eye I see someone waving at us.

"Ah there's my sister, I have to talk to her about Friday night's bonfire. You guys should come" Klaus said walking towards the girls and _'Oh god, there she is'_

The girl from the morning, the girl I couldn't seem to get out of my mind for the whole day. There she is.

"Caroline, right?" Stefan said to the girl that was waving us over.

I wasn't really listening to whatever they were saying but I felt _her_ eyes burning a hole through my head. The floor tiles are a pretty pattern.

Not until Stefan nudged me did I come out of my daze.

"This is my brother, Damon" I waved at the girls.

Then Klaus came and clapped us on the shoulder like he did earlier.

"Come on boys, we have stuff to talk about" Klaus said turning around but not before sending a wink over to Caroline.

"Hey, you guys should come to our bonfire Friday night" Rebecka said

"Oh I-I don't know. I have homewo-" I was cut off by Klaus

"Already ahead of you baby sister" he said without turning around.

"Yeah, we'll be there" Stefan said and followed Klaus, leaving me standing there with my mouth slightly open.

"Come on Damon" Stefan called after me, breaking me of my daze again.

I awkwardly smiled at them then went after Stefan.

"What the hell was that" I told Stefan once I caught up to him

"Damon, we're new here" he said

"So that means you accept a party invitation that I don't want to go to" I said

"No, it means we have to make friends and anyways did you see how that girl was looking at you?" He said the last part whispering. _'What girl?'_

"What girl?" I said to Stefan as we arrive at a table with Klaus.

"Later" he mouthed to me and I sighed.

"Damon, Stefan this is my brother Elijah, Elijah Damon and Stefan are new here" Klaus said to another boy at the table with us.

"Is today your first day?" Elijah asked

"Yep" Stefan said

"Sit down than, come on we don't bite" Elijah said

"Is it only you guys, you know as siblings?" Stefan asked

"Did you already meet Rebecka? Well her and our younger brother Kol but he's a freshman and hangs out with Gilbert's little brother" Elijah said

"Um, who's Gilbert?" I said curiously

"Oh sorry Elena Gilbert" he said pointing at the table where _she_ was already looking at me.

Elena. Her name is just as beautiful as her.

"Are you coming to the Bonfire Friday night?" Elijah said

Again with the bonfire thing, what is it anyways?

"What is the bonfire?" I said

"We do it every year; it's like a "Happy New School Year" celebration except with lots and lots of beer" Klaus said excitedly

Beer oh no I can't drink beer, I'm a wild drunk. The only time I drank beer was at my father's stupid parties, where Stefan snuck some upstairs and gave me some. I drank a bottle and I almost jumped out the window.

This isn't going to end well.

"What do you guys have after lunch" Klaus asked

"I have Math with Mrs. Myers" Stefan said

"I have History with um… Mr. Saltzman" I pronounced his name

"We have that too, we'll walk together" Klaus said excitedly

* * *

Elena

After lunch I walked with Katherine to History.

"He's cute huh, Damon" Katherine said

My head whipped to her and I could feel my anger bubbling up. Was it anger? Maybe territorial? Or jealousy?

"Looks like a good fuck" Katherine continued

I just nod because I can't trust myself to not explode on Katherine.

We get to Ric's classroom and Ric is talking to someone with their back turned to me. I sit in the back like always and Katherine takes the seat next to me.

"So what are you wearing Friday night?" Kat asked

"I don't know" I said '_What would Damon like?'_

"Well, I'm wearing that low-cut black dress that I bought last week at the mall" Kat said

"Ms. Pierce? I hope you and Ms. Gilbert are having a discussion on Labor-management relations" Ric said

Katherine nodded her head quickly.

"You know what Ms. Pierce can you please exchange places with Mr. Salvatore" Ric said pointing at the seat in the front where some boy was sitting.

The boy got up from his seat and looked back at me and his eyes went wide.

'_Damon' _Great, now I have to sit next to the boy that just can't seem to get himself out of my head.

He walked up to the desk Kat was sitting and waited for her to get up. She scoffed at Ric and got up but not before giving Damon a wink.

He sat down and looked straight ahead until Ric started the lesson.

"Before we start the lesson of the day, we have a new student in our class, Damon Salvatore. Damon why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Ric said

Damon got up from his desk then looked at the floor awkwardly. "Um… well I just moved here from Georgia with my brother and I live in the old Salvatore boarding house with my uncle. I was on the track and field team at my old scchool. Uh…my father's company built the Wickery Bridge here in Mystic Falls and yeah…"

He finished off and sat down again. I could see many of the girls swooning over him and the boys looking at him with jealousy. There goes that feeling that I had earlier with Katherine. Geez what is it with this boy? I haven't even had a conversation with him and I'm already Jealous of other girls.

"Your dad built the Wickery Bridge?" Ric said

"Well no, my dad's company" Damon said

"Very interesting because as you all know the Wickery Bridge was built in?" Ric said

"1977" We all said

"Good job guys now, on with the lesson" Ric said

* * *

"Ms. Gilbert see me after class please and uh you too Mr. Salvatore" Ric said

I sighed. I know what this is about, my grade. Ever since last year I just don't take school seriously anymore. _'But why is Damon here'_

"Ric, you don't have to call me "Ms. Gilbert" you date my Aunt" I said playfully

"Well I have to be professional Elena and tell Jenna that our date is still on for Friday night" he said with a smile

"Anyways, you know what this is about Elena. You have to get your grade up in this class immediately and the only way to do it is with a tutor" he looked at Damon "I spoke with the counselor at your old school Damon and they said that you use to tutor kids after school that needed help in all subjects and since you were top in the class, I've chosen you to tutor Elena." Ric said looking at both of us now.

"What? No I can't have a tutor." I shrieked

"Elena if you don't pass this class you're not going to graduate, you're failing. Don't you understand that I'm doing this because I care, if it were any other student I would let them fail" Ric said exaggerated

"Fine but you owe me" I said to Ric and I remembered Damon was there. Damon is going to tutor me. Oh god '_Damon is going to tutor me'_ as in alone, in the same room, together. '_God help me please'_

"Damon, I know tutoring someone is the last thing you probably have on your mind right now and I know this is your first day and all but-" Damon cut him off.

"It's okay, I'll do it" Damon said looking at me.

"Great, you know this is a responsibility. You guys need to work together and help each other out on both your parts" Ric said looking at us.

"I understand the responsibilities of being a tutor, Mr. Saltzman" Damon said clearly

"Awesome, now you guys start first thing tomorrow after school and today is Monday, that means that you have enough time to study for the test on Thursday. Good luck" Ric said and started shooing us out the door

Now Damon and I were standing in the empty hallway staring at each other, until he cleared his throat.

"Are you going to the parking lot?" He asked quietly

"Uh, yeah my friends are waiting for me" I said

"Oh okay I won't keep you" He said turning around

"No, Damon its okay we can walk together" I said nervously

"Um yeah okay. So…?" he started

"So your dad's company built the Wickery Bridge?" I tried for a conversation

"Yep, he always said it was one of his biggest accomplishments but during the summer they had to repair it because of a car accident" he said

I cringed at his words. My parents.

"My parents died last summer plunging off Wickery Bridge" I said softly. I didn't know Damon but I felt like I could trust him with such an important thing.

He immediately stopped in the middle of the hallway giving me a guilty look.

"Oh god Elena I'm so sorry. I should've been more sensitive, I'm sorry" he said looking down at his feet.

I smiled at him "It's okay Damon, you didn't know and I was curious. Don't give yourself such a hard time" I said to him as we continued walking to the exit.

"So tomorrow right? Should I go to your house or are you going to mine? I asked him

"You could come to my house if you like" he said

"Should I bring my stuff?" I said to him

"Yeah bring everything you have so far. You can come to my house and we'll do it slowly if it's still hard for you" his eyes went wide as he realized what he said.

Meanwhile I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe and I realize we're at the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"Oh no, that wasn't suppose to come out dirty. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it like that I-I meant that if you have trouble keeping up, we could do it slowly" he said and I laughed even harder. I think my face is red now and I'm having a lot of trouble breathing as I open the double doors.

"That wasn't suppose to come out like that either, what I-I meant was-" I cut him off

"I know what you meant Damon. I'm just playing around calm down" I said and touched his shoulder.

I don't know what it was really. My hand? or his shirt maybe but I felt a spark and I'm positive he felt it too because we instantly stopped joking around and just stared at each other in the middle of the empty parking lot like crazy people.

"Elena" Caroline yelled from her car where she was obviously waiting impatiently.

"Uh got to run, my Aunt Jenna is expecting me at home" I said softly because if I'm being honest. I didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, yeah I totally get it. My brother is probably waiting for me at my car now too" he said "It was nice meeting you Elena, see you tomorrow?" he continued

"It was nice meeting you too Damon and of course, wouldn't miss it" I said getting on my tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this Damon, I really appreciate it" I said

"Ah- ye- yeah no problem, my pleasure" He said giving me a smile

"Bye Damon, see you tomorrow" I said before turning around and walking to my friends.

"Wow Elena, first day and he's already getting some action" Caroline said playfully with a big grin.

"Oh please like your one to talk. The first night you met Klaus he slapped your ass" I said teasingly

She gave me a look that said "Don't bring that up again, in your lifetime" and I looked out the window looking for Damon.

There he was walking up to Stefan with a cute grin on his face. _'Wonder why he's smiling?' _

And you better believe that when I went to bed that night, I dreamt of _blue eyes_.

* * *

Well there you have it folks! Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh just if there is any confusion.

1)They're all seniors except for Kol and Jeremy.

2)The Wickery Bridge was probably built way before I said it was but let's just pretend it wasn't and Damon's father built it when he was in his early Thirties.

3)Founding families still exists

4)If you have and questions

5)PM me and Review

6)Follow and Favorite

7)Thanks guys and

May the odds be ever in your favor ~ InTheSkin


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, Beautiful People of the Fan fiction Universe. Gracias! I can't thank you guys enough for Reviews, Favorites and Follows, you guys are awesome.**

**Someone told me I should get a Beta. I don't really know what a Beta is but if you want to be my Beta just PM me and while you're at it, if you can explain what a Beta is I would love you forever. Thanks Boo's.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters**

**I'll stop now.**

* * *

Elena

The next morning I walked through the double doors of Mystic Falls High to get to my locker, the crowd of people in front of me split like I was the plague before my eyes like they always do. I smile at myself as I see the cheerleaders step aside for me too. All the boys are staring at me, even the ones that have girlfriends. My rather promiscuous past is definitely no secret among the student body at this school. It's not like I've slept with the whole football team or anything but I guess I do have a fairly long line of boys. As I open my locker and dig up my books, my locker slams and there's no surprise of who I see on the other side.

"You didn't answer my text messages last night" Matt says harshly

I just went on to my first period, ignoring Matt as he stalked after me.

"Elena, look at me"

Ignored. I walked faster but Matt caught up to me so I turned the corner but I crashed into someone. I was ready to go off on this person and tell them to watch where they're going and practically ruin their high school life for bumping into me.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I wasn't watching where I was walking and I-I-I just I'm really sorry" Damon stuttered out.

But before I got the chance to reply, Damon was slammed into a locker by Matt.

"Watch where you're going next time, Dork or else I'm gonna have to show you some respect." Matt said to Damon while holding him by his sweater vest.

"Matt, put him down right now" I said in the hardest tone I can muster so that Matt can get through his thick scull.

Idiot.

Matt let go of Damon's sweater vest and looked at me like I was crazy. "Elena, do you know this nerd?"

"His name is Damon and he's not a nerd. Now, how many damn times do I have to break up with you for you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Baby don't be like that" Matt said

He looked like he was about to cry again like he did yesterday. Does he not understand that I broke up with him on Friday, yesterday and I really have to do it again today.

"Shut up Matt. Don't you get it? We aren't together anymore, we never were together and I never liked you. Now get the hell out of my face before you wish your mom swallowed you" I say with my bitchy tone and put my attention on Damon, who was now on his feet dusting himself off.

"Damon, Are you okay? I'm so sorry about Matt a-and for bumping into you" Did I just stutter? Elena Gilbert doesn't stutter.

"Yeah thanks I'm good, I'm just sorry for running into you" he said and gave me a one sided smile.

"It's fine. You're the one that dropped all your books" I said while getting down on my knees and helping him pick up his books.

"Thanks for uh saving me and all. I most likely would have got pummeled into a pulp by your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" Matt is nothing more than a boy toy but he just became obsessed and I had to break- whatever it was we had off.

"Oh okay then. C-Can I walk you to your first period? I-I mean if you want me to, of course you don't want me to. You probably have a line of boys wanting to walk you to your first period. I mean look at you you're beautiful- ooh god I said that out loud didn't I?" He rambled on

I blushed, Hard. I feel all the butterflies in my stomach wake up and party. _'Did he just call me beautiful?'_

"Damon, I want you to walk me to class and you did say that out loud, Thank you" I whispered the last part in his ear and started walking down the hallway to my first period class until Damon caught up to me.

"So, uh are you still coming to my house today for tutoring?" Damon asked

"Yeah, what's your address? So I can tell my aunt Jenna"

"Um if you want, I-I can give you a ride to my house" he stuttered. I think his little stutter is cute.

We're standing in the doorway of my first period class now and I can already see Rebecka getting into her seat next to mine.

"That would be awesome Damon, Thank you" I touch Damon's shoulder as the late bell rings.

"I have to uh go to my class, so I guess I'll see you later" I smiled at him as I saw him go to the hallway and try to remember where his first period is.

* * *

My classes dragged on as usual and all I thought about was Damon. Damon's hair, Damon's cute expressions, Damon's velvety voice, Damon's flawless face, Damon's outfit of the day. He was wearing a dark red sweater vest with a white long shirt under and some slightly tight jeans. I don't know if it was me but his wardrobe so far is really turning me on.

Lunch time came and I found myself sitting at the same table as I always do. Caroline and Rebecka were talking about how Mr. Adams was always sweating during class and Katherine was nowhere to be found. I looked around the lunch room to see if I could spot those _blue eyes_ that now seemed so familiar to me. I found them, looking back at me. I looked up and saw him coming closer but with … Katherine's arm hooked with his. My shock must have shown over my face because Katherine smirked at me.

"Hey girls, you remember Damon right?" Katherine said to the girls

" He was just telling me about his Track and Field Team back at his old school" She continued

"You should join the Track and Field team here, we aren't the best and I bet you would be doing Coach Ackley a favor by joining" Caroline said to Damon with a big smile.

"Uh, yeah I'll just have to talk to the Coach to see when try-outs are"

"Damon, are these girls bothering you?" Klaus said coming closer to our table

"No, they're being nice" Damon said looking at me

"Gilbert nice? Did you see what she did to poor Matt this morning?" Klaus said with pity laced in his voice.

"He was about to beat Damon up because we crashed into each other and he still thought we were "dating" so I just had to tell him to fuck off again" I said in my defense

"What?! I'm gonna have to have a little talk to Matt about this. Come on Damon" Klaus said and started walking away from our table

"I guess that's my cue to leave, bye girls…bye Elena" Damon said and went to go sit at the table with Klaus. Once he left there was a round of "aww's" from Caroline and Rebecka.

"Aww Elena, new kid has a crush on you" Rebecka said while pinching my cheek

"No he does not. He's just being nice" I said still looking at where Damon was sitting.

"Why is he being so nice to _you_" Katherine said with a hint of jealousy

"I might have to do with the fact that he's tutoring me after school"

"Oh so now if you get together it'll be like a teacher / student relationship" Caroline said teasingly

"Shut up" I said while playfully pushing her shoulder

* * *

Damon

So far my day has gone splendid. Before first period wasn't that great because of the run-in with… Mark? But on the bright side I did get to see Elena. Mike was about to pound me before Elena said something. I at least gained some kind of self-confidence after the whole Mack thing. When she agreed to let me walk her to class. I made sure to straighten up my sweater vest.

By the time lunch has come by I saw the girl I switched seats with in History looking at me, Katherine?

"Hey Damon Right?"

"Uh yeah"

"Come on don't be shy, I don't bite. Walk with me to lunch?" she said with a pout

"Um okay" I never was good with girls. They make me nervous with all their, tight clothes, make-up and coolness. How could I not be nervous around them.

"So Damon, Have you thought of joining any sports here" she said casually

"No not really but I would love to see how the Track and Field team is at this school. I use to be on the T&F team at my old school. Jacobson Academy had the best Track and Field team of the state" I said getting a little carried away with myself.

She hooked her arm with mine as we walked into the Cafeteria together. My eyes locked with _hers_ and I felt the nerves kick in again.

The girls don't seem to bad, they were nice to me. This hasn't been the case for everyone, Maxx for example. And that takes me to where we are now at the table with Klaus, Elijah and Stefan.

They are currently planning some kind of prank on Matt that I have nothing to do with. After I finally learned his name, I told the guys that they truly shouldn't do this but I really have no say in this.

"You guys are gonna get in trouble" I said finishing my chemistry homework.

"This guy can't just threaten you and get away with it Damon, he has to pay just a little bit" Stefan said

"Fine but when you guys are in detention, I'm not gonna bail you out" I said finishing my homework and putting it in my backpack. Klaus gave me a funny look but then I noticed he wasn't looking at me, I don't even think he has been listening to the conversation this whole time. I follow his line of vision and see that he's looking at Caroline and she's looking right back at him.

"Are you and Caroline dating?" I ask curiously

"Nah mate, we're more of the "Friends with benefits" type but without the friends" he said still looking over at Caroline.

"So, you guys have sex but aren't friends?" Stefan asked

"Exactly, we don't "associate with each other in public" as she puts it" Klaus said with a little sadness, if I'm correct.

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and I got up and started going to my locker to get my books. As I close my locker when I got my books I slam into someone. This time I keep my eyes closed, just in case.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just have bad luck today" I said with my eyes still closed. I feel two soft hands touch mine and help me up on my feet. "Why are your eyes closed?"She said playfully. I sigh in relief. "Oh god Elena I'm so sorry, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose"

"We have to stop running into each other like that huh" she said still joking around

"Hehe yeah" I said rubbing the back of my neck "Are you okay? I bumped into you pretty hard this time" I asked concerned

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just sad that I keep on dropping your books" Elena said handing me my books that were on the floor.

"I uh thank you"

"You're welcome. You have Mr. Saltzman this period right? Come on we don't want to be late" she said pulling on my hand

We walked into Mr. Saltzman's classroom at the last second and I stand for a moment, trying to remember where I sit.

"Having some trouble there Mr. Salvatore?" Mr. Saltzman asked. I spot the empty chair in the back and almost slap myself on the forehead. I sit next to Elena, almost forgot. "Uh no, not at all sir" I said walking over to my seat.

"You okay" Elena says to me when I'm in my seat next to her. '_Yeah, never better'_

I nod my head and try to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Before I know it class is over and I'm packing my things. I start walking towards the classroom doors and out to the parking lot. At my car there is a note taped to the window:

_Hey bro, I have football try-outs today so I won't need a ride from you. Wish me luck and Uncle Zach won't be home till Thursday afternoon, he called me today._

_-Stefan_

"So you have the house to yourself until Thursday" I jumped 5 feet in the air as I turn around. _Elena._ She smirks at me when I realize it's her.

"Well, Hi to you too Damon" She said with the smirk still on her face.

"Sorry and uh yeah seems like it" I said looking at the ground.

"No need to apologize, Damon. I'm the one that scared you"

"Uh yeah do you wanna go now?" I said walking over to the passenger side door to open it for Elena.

"Yeah, let's go" she said climbing into the car as I close the door and walk to the driver's side.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but look on the bright side. Today at 2:30 The Vampire Diaries cast is going to appear on Comic- Con so make sure you watch.**

**P.S- I got the title from the song "Words" by Skylar Grey**

**P.P.S- Review, Favorite and Follow if you want more.**

***Bro-Fist* ~InTheSkin**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's going on people who actually take the time to read this? I know the wait was a longer for me to update this but I was on vacation and didn't have internet access, Sorry about that though. It's almost two in the morning so I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye**

**Anywhore, I got back today and figured that I still want people to read this story so here ya go.**

**And to the reviewer Nad: I know it's really bad that Elena had to stick up for Damon but what kind of person would he be if he stood up to Matt… Not a nerd lol.**

**May I present: Damon and Elena's first tutoring lesson. –A **

**No not –A, ~InTheSkin**

* * *

Damon

The minute we backed out of the school parking lot, Elena started singing at the top of her lungs to the song currently playing on the radio.

_Once upon time__  
__a few mistakes ago_

I tried to keep my eyes on the road but I couldn't. I looked at her and saw the smile while she was singing to Taylor Swift song.

_I was in your sights__  
__You got me alone__  
__You found me__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

When she leaned forward and put the volume up, I couldn't resist anymore and sang along with her.

_I guess you didn't care__  
__And I guess I liked that__  
__And when I fell hard__  
__You took a step back__  
__Without me, without me, without me__And he's long gone__  
__When he's next to me__  
__And I realize the blame is on me_

We sang the whole song until it was over and by the time it was over we were already at the boarding house.

"Wow Damon, I didn't know you liked Taylor Swift so much" Elena said when I opened the passenger door for her.

"Oh yeah, I love T- Swift she's awesome" I said digging for my house keys in my backpack.

"I didn't really pin _you_ for a Taylor Swift fan" I continued jokingly and started walking towards the front door and unlocking it.

"This place is so huge. I always past by this house but I didn't know someone lived here"

"Zach use to live in an apartment but moved here because Stefan and I were coming" I said walking into the kitchen "Do you want anything to drink? We have water, orange juice, ice tea and uh beer" I said and when I didn't hear Elena answer I closed the refrigerator door but immediately jumped back when I saw Elena standing there.

"I'll take that beer" she said seductively and took it from my hand. I stood there for a while until I heard her open the can of beer.

"Um d-do you want to do it in here or in my room"

"I do prefer a bed, and I really want to see your bedroom"

'_Why do I have to make everything sound dirty?' _I mentally face palmed myself as I hear her giggling.

"Uh okay then, my room is upstairs" I started walking up the stairs and Elena followed with her bag and beer.

When we got to my room I picked up some clothe that was on the floor and put it in the dirty laundry basket. My room was a mess but I really didn't care. I had a beautiful girl in my room after all.

"Nice room" Elena said before jumping onto my bed.

"Thanks, let's begin shall we?"

* * *

Elena

Damon is so smart. I could listen to him all day talk about history…okay maybe not all day but for a long time. We've been here for three hours already and time just seems to fly by when I'm with Damon. I know I just met him but I feel so comfortable around him, like I've known him all my life. Right now we're going through the constitution for the third time.

"So…"

"The Constitution is the supreme law of the United States of America. It was adopted on September 17, 1787 and went into effect on March 4, 1789. The Constitution was written by a group of men, known as the Framers, which met in Philadelphia and discussed what should be in the Constitution. Some of the people at this meeting included James Madison, Ben Franklin, and George Washington." I said bored now, since I've been repeating it for the past two hours.

"Good job Elena. I know this is kinda boring for you but Mr. Saltzman said that this is going to be a big part of the test. I just want you to do a good job on it" he said looking down at the ground.

So far we've went through all the topics for the test and some things that I'm positive aren't even in the twelfth grade curriculum.

"Now that I have you as a tutor I _know_ that I'm gonna get an A on it"

Damon's head snapped up to meet my eyes and I swear I saw a small blush on his perfect cheeks. That made my day.

"He he thanks" he said looking back down

"I should probably go. I told Jenna I would be home by 6." I said and started to pack my things.

"So Mr. Salvatore do you have any plans tonight?" I continued, inching a little closer to him.

"Uh yeah, I actually have a 'study date'" He said with air quotes around 'Study Date'

I felt my heart sink to my stomach at his words. Damon on a…_date_?

"Oh. With who?"

"It's um with your friend Katherine. I hope that's okay."

I felt the anger bubbling up inside me really quickly. Katherine, Katherine Pierce? The only girl at our school that is bitchier than me is going on a date with Damon. Sweet, Nice, Kind and Funny Damon.

"Why are you going out with _her_?" I said harshly but Damon was oblivious to it.

"She asked me out today. She said she needed help with a chemistry project and asked if I can meet her at the grill. Wherever that is."

_Damn it Katherine. Your ass is mine tomorrow._

"Okay then, I think I should go and let you get ready for your uh _date_. Thanks for the tutoring today" I said finishing packing my things up and heading for his bedroom door.

"Wait Elena, let me walk you out" he said "Are we going to carry on with this tomorrow?" he continued referring to the tutoring session, as we walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, Yeah of course. See you at school Damon bye" I stuttered out and practically started sprinting to my house when I remembered that Damon gave me a ride to his house.

He was still standing at the door when I looked back but with a smug smile on his face.

"Did you forget something Elena?"He said the smile turning into a smirk

_Stupid Damon and his stupid cute smirk on his stupid perfect face._

"Will you please take me home?"

"Of course" he said and I noticed he already had his shoes on and keys in his hand. Starting to straighten out his sweater vest.

To be honest, I never pictured Damon for a 1969 Camaro Convertible type but that's not the first surprise from him today.

"Where do you live exactly?"

"2104 Maple Street" I said looking out the window

The car ride to my house was very silent. Just the sound of soft music in the background. I haven't gotten over the initial shock of the whole _Damon and Katherine._ It even feels weird to think about it.

"We have arrived at your destination" Damon said in a funny voice, that I would have laughed at if I didn't want to smack some sense into him right now.

"Thanks again for everything Damon" I said getting out of the car with my heavy bag behind me.

"Let me get that for you" Damon said and quickly got out of the car and took my bag from my shoulder.

_God. Why do you have to be so perfect in every way, shape or form?_

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said when we got to the front porch of my house.

"Yeah…tomorrow" He smiled a little. "Bye Elena"

* * *

**I know, I know it short but I had to steal my mom's computer because mine is getting it screen replaced. I might have broken it but it was an accident and not entirely my fault.**

**Anywhore before you guys come at me with steak knives and pitch forks about the whole Katherine and Damon thing, it just had to happen but don't worry Katherine will get what's coming to her next chapter.**

**Hey did you hear TVD is premiering a week early! So excited! And they won at the Teen Choice Awards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. Only own the plot because I have no life :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorite. I do really appreciate the people who do take the time to review all the time; you guys make my day with your reviews. **

**Thanks to: ****bellax0xchristina**** and ****1 DELENA fan**** for reviewing every single chapter, it really means a lot to me.**

**~InTheSkin**

Elena

**The Next Morning.**

'_Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. Why would she do such a thing? I mean she doesn't know that I like Damo- I like Damon? I've only known him for two days, how can I like him after two days? He probably doesn't like me anyways; he went on a 'study date' with Katherine. When did I become so clingy?' _M_y _thoughts were cut short as Aunt Jenna called me down for breakfast. I took one last look at my outfit in the full length mirror in my room. Today I was wearing short-shorts and a tight fit dark red, almost black tank top with my signature leather jacket on top. I left my hair natural, which means pin straight.

Walking into the kitchen, Aunt Jenna looked at me like she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing"

"Elena don't give me that crap, your face says it all. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" When I didn't answer her she continued "Oh My God Elena, you're pregnant aren't you?"

At that I doubled over in laughter. I felt hot fresh tears come to my eyes at the look on her face. At that moment Jeremy came into the kitchen.

"Elena you're pregnant?" he said seriously

I laughed for a few more minutes and brushed the tears out of my eyes.

"No. I'm not pregnant" I cleared my throat "but it's nice to know how responsible you think I am" I said jokingly

I saw her let out a breath of relief and I felt a little hurt that she would actually think I was pregnant.

"Oh uh okay then" she took a step back "What's wrong"

"It's about a boy" I said softly and I heard Jeremy groan behind me.

I could see she was surprised. I never had boy troubles. Boys just, came to me and I'm positive she knew that.

"Do I know the boy?"

"Um probably not but he's in Ric's class with me so Ric knows him" I said shyly because to be honest if Ric knew that I liked Damon…_ 'Oh no'_

"Oh god Elena, are you crushing on your tutor?" Wow good guess.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing. That was a 'yes' to Aunt Jenna because she started squealing like a teenage girl. Before I could ask her how she knew, she continued.

"Aww Elena, that's so cute. Ric told me that this new boy in his class is your new tutor. Wow I'm such a good guesser" she said and opened the refrigerator as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay now that you know, please don't tell Ric" I said pleadingly

"Why not, Ric's uh…yeah your right. Don't worry Elena, I won't tell a soul" she said putting her fingers over her mouth and zipping like a zipper.

"Oh are you talking about Damon? All the girls in my grade are swooning over him and his brother" Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah he's my history tutor" I said as I heard a car horn outside.

"That's Caroline. I sorta have tutoring today so I'm coming home a little later" I said and felt the blush come again.

"Now, what kind of Aunt would I be if I kept you from learning?" she said giving me a smirk like she knew something, which she did.

"Bye Jenna, see you tonight"

Once in Caroline's car, I felt the anger boiling up in me again when I saw Katherine.

"So Elena, why didn't you need a ride yesterday?" Caroline asked before I exploded.

Caroline and I were friends before the other girls. We were both friends with Bonnie before…yeah. I think she knew I was on edge right now.

"I went to Damon's house and he gave me a ride home after" I said a little harshly and made sure that Katherine heard me.

I heard a low growl come from the back seat and Katherine spat back "Why were you at Damon's house?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I was just asking because I was with Damon last night and he never mentioned you"

"Wow Damon's third day and he's already getting girls" Rebecka tried to break the tension between us. Caroline laughed awkwardly and drove a little faster to the school.

We made it to school and I walked ahead of the girls to my locker. As always the crowd of people made way for me to get through. Sometimes people try to break my rules but this is my school and if anyone ever tries anything I personally make their life a living hell. Like Tina Fell, she tried to get everyone against me because her boyfriend tried to get with me. I turned him down but she was pissed off. I made her life terrible; I heard she had to move to another state because she was so terrified of me. Yeah it seems harsh but it had to be done. People need to be taught lessons.

Just as I started walking towards my first period, I saw Katherine leaning against a locker talking to Damon…laughing.

The anger came back full force and I had to contain myself as I walked faster to first period.

'_Fine. Let him be happy with Katherine'_ I thought harshly to myself

Damon

When I got to school that morning, Katherine was waiting for me at my locker apparently I forgot my chemistry textbook and she brought it back for me. While I was getting my other books out of my locker, it looked like she was dazed for a second then she started laughing all of a sudden. I started chuckling at her laughter and as soon as she started laughing, she stopped.

"Um…are you okay?" I asked her because that kind of freaked me out.

"Never better, anyways thanks again for last night Damon. Hope we can do it again soon, bye" she said and walked away

'_Wow that was weird' _I thought to myself

"Damon!" I heard my name being called and turned around to see Klaus, Elijah and Stefan with their faces red from laughing so hard.

"What'd you guys do?"I said groaning

"Wait for it. 3…2…1…"

Not a second later did Matt come out of the boy's locker room rushing to the bathroom.

"Oh no, what did you guys do?" I said again looking at them with a shocked expression on my face.

"We put laxatives in his water bottle this morning before school" Stefan answered

"He's going to pound us. I thought you guys would threaten him or something else"

"Relax Damon, he'll never know it was us" Elijah said calmly

After I took a long breath, I started cracking up. I only had so much restrain and that was hilarious. He's going to be in there all day not to mention the humiliation of the student body knowing he had laxatives. Third day of school had a lot of laughter so far.

Why has Elena been ignoring me all day? I've seen her many times in the hallway but she doesn't even look at me. Did I do something to make her angry? She seemed fine yesterday when I dropped her off at her house. Right now we were at lunch and I was looking over at her table where she was looking off into space. My staring must have been really obvious because Klaus nudged me with his shoulder.

"Why you lurking on Elena?" he said playfully

"I-I wasn't lurking, it's just she's been ignoring me all day and I don't know what I did" I said looking at Klaus.

"Maybe you didn't do anything"

"Then why isn't she talking to me?"

"Do you like her" he said straight up.

I had to take a moment to think for. Of course I liked Elena. She's been nothing but nice to me ever since I came to this school but I knew that wasn't what Klaus meant. He meant if I _liked_-_liked_ Elena. I mean she's beautiful, kind, funny and oh so sexy but did I really like her? Yes I did. I knew the answer right away. I've only known her for a little while but she's, she'd different than any girl I've met but Elena wouldn't like me. She likes the strong athletic type like Matt. Maybe she's only nice to me because I'm tutoring her.

"Yes, I do but I doesn't matter" I said looking at Elena and to my surprise she was looking at me. We looked at each other for a few moments before she looked away and I sighed looking back at Klaus.

"Don't doubt yourself mate. Elena has a bit of a past around here but that doesn't mean she can't fall for someone. Especially my buddy Damon" he said clapping me on the shoulder like always. "Just have a little confidence in yourself and I'm sure anything could happen" he said as the bell rung signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of our last period which I share with _Elena._

I tried walking as slowly as I could but Klaus kept on telling me to walk faster. I was dreading our last period. Elena wasn't talking to me and I sit next to her, this is going to be the longest history period ever.

Once I walked into class, Mr. Saltzman started teaching the lesson of the day. Elena wasn't at her desk but I assumed she was late.

The lesson went on and on and there was still no sign of Elena. Where could she be? She wouldn't skip class, would she? Over the past days I've heard some stuff about Elena. Like how she made a girl transfer schools out of state or how she left a little surprise in the vice principal's office OR how she's been with err…lots of _guys._ The last one made my heart drop a little but how could I blame them she's beautiful.

The bell rung and the student started packing their things.

"Damon could I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Saltzman asked

"Um sure, is something wrong?"

"No, no I just wanted to know how tutoring Elena went yesterday?" he said looking around the classroom.

" Oh yeah, it went good. Elena got everything we went over yesterday, she's um really smart" I said remembering yesterday.

"Yes, she is very smart. She use to be an excellent student, the best really but I guess people change huh"

"Mmmhmm" I started to feel a little uncomfortable talking about Elena's past.

"Are you planning on tutoring her today?"He asked

"We were but I haven't seen her" I said not wanting to get Elena in trouble if she did skip class.

"I hope that she's prepared for the test tomorrow then. Have a good rest of your day Damon" He said as I started walking towards the door.

"Thanks you too Mr. Saltzman"

Walking towards my car I had hope that maybe Elena would be there waiting but she wasn't. Stefan told me this morning that he had football try-outs again today and didn't need a ride. I decided I was going to wait for her. Ten minutes pass, Twenty minutes pass and eventually an hour passes by and still, no Elena.

I drove home. I wasn't the kind of person to get mad easily but I was pissed. I understand she wasn't talking to me but she could've told me she wasn't going to come today. I felt like an idiot. I waited an hour for her, even the teachers left and I was still there waiting for her.

When I got home I knew I had to blow off some steam, so I changed into a no-sleeve tee shirt and gym short. When I opened the front door it was a little cold outside but I didn't really care at this point. Putting my headphones in, I started running. After about twenty minutes of jogging I didn't recognize where I was. I was passing by a neighborhood and I started to recognize where I was or better yet by whose house I was. All the lights in Elena's house were on but how was I suppose to just knock on their door, what if Elena wasn't home. '_Come on, Salvatore grow some balls and knock on the door'_ I started going up the porch steps when the door opened abruptly.

**Muahaha sorry guys. Cliffhangers suck don't they? I have some bad news guys, I start school on Monday. I know, I know what does school have to do with your story you ask? Well that means that you guys might have to wait longer for updates. Maybe not the first week but once school gets busy I'll have to put that first but don't worry guys, I will not give up on this story ever. You guys might just wait extra days but I promise I will keep on writing.**

**If you really want me to update fast then please review, follow and favorite this story!**

**All your review means so much to me so Review, Review, Review, Review if you want more! I need some inspiration. Pleasee **

**So tell me, do you guys like how I write the story? Should I just stick to one point of view? If so, whose Elena or Damon? I just need some sort of feedback from you guys. **

**Oh and sorry that there was no Delena interaction this chapter but I promise next chapter there will be.**

**Until next time ~InTheSkin**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm amazing, I know. Two updates in less than a week, shocker! This chapter is gonna be a little short because I needed to ask you guys a question and I didn't just want to make an Authors note then delete it after, so instead of having a social life here I am.**

**The question is going to be at the end so make sure to review so that I can write the next chapter.**

**This chapter is only Elena's Point of view; it was pretty much what she was doing in the chapter before when she skipped last period.**

**Enjoy! ~InTheSkin**

* * *

Elena

I needed air. I had to get away from him. Why was he looking at me with those icy blue eyes like I just killed a panda bear? I didn't do anything to him, if anything he broke my heart without even knowing. Oh and Katherine? She is getting what is coming to her. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Opps forgot about telling Caroline.

"_Hello" I said looking at the sidewalk_

"_Elena, where did you go? You totally bailed after lunch didn't you?"She shrieked into the phone_

"_Yeah, sorry Care' it's complicated" I spoke softly into the phone_

"_Is it about Damon?" she sighed _

Wow am I that obvious? First Jenna, now Caroline.

"_N-No, uh I-"_

"_Save it Elena. I saw the way you looked when Katherine was talking about him this morning. I've been your best friend since our mother's wombs; you can't hide anything from me"_

"_Um, okay fine. I like Damon."_

"_No duh" She said sarcastically "What's the problem?"_

"_The problem is that he doesn't like me back. He likes Katherine"_

"_Oh please Elena, he doesn't like Katherine and Katherine doesn't like him either. She's just trying to get back at you for… well you know"_

"_She told me she forgave me for that, how many times do I have to say sorry?"_

Okay let's back it up a little, to this summer. After my parents accident I was pretty much on a frenzy for taking the pain away but what you don't know is that, well I slept with Katherine's boyfriend. Mason was a slob anyway but I wasn't about to tell Katherine that. So long story short, we were drunk but to be honest? He looks a lot better to me when I was completely wasted. She found out, dumped Mason and didn't talk to me for weeks. I said sorry many times and one day she just forgave me. I didn't question it but I did grow suspicious of why she forgave me out of the blue after not speaking to me for so long and just like every other crap that happened that summer, I got over it.

"_Yeah well, she didn't."She paused "and for the record I never believed that she was actually into Mason anyway"_

It's true what Caroline was saying. She never told us anything about him and half the time she was talking to him it looked like she wasn't even listening.

"_What should I do?"I said whining_

"_I'll tell you what you should do. Ignore him. Don't talk to him in any way" What the heck is this girl saying? I want Damon to like me not think that I hate him but I already have been trying to ignore him all day so this could work. I still want to know her reasons._

"_Why would I ignore him?"_

"_Come on Elena, we read Shakespeare last year. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' He will go absolutely crazy"_

"_Yeah I remember that one but I've also heard that 'Absence gives room to wander'"_

"_That's not by Shakespeare?" She said confused and a little slow_

Really?

"_Look Caroline, I'm already one step ahead of you. I've been ignoring him all day" I said shrugging _

"_Why, what happened? What'd he do make you steal my plan?"_

Your Plan?

"_Nothing really, he was laughing with Katherine this morning by his locker and it really just irritated me"_

"_Do you want me to talk to him?"She said_

"_No, No I'll talk to him tomorrow" I said switching my phone to my other hand_

"_I bet you ten dollars he cracks before tomorrow" Caroline said playfully_

"_Goodbye Caroline. Get to class" I said before hanging up the phone_

* * *

I walked around town square for a little while when I heard a familiar voice coming closer to where I was sat on the bench.

"_Yes, can I have those delivered next Wednesday?"_

"_Okay thank you very much" the voice said_

"Big day planned?" I said to the person now standing in front of me

Stefan looked up from his phone in surprise. He let out a breath and slowly took a seat next to me on the bench.

"You have no idea"

"What's got you skipping last period?" I said jokingly

"Well, next Wednesday is my mother's death twelve year anniversary also my father is coming back home for the anniversary for a week and guess who has to plan all this? The dumb brother" He said while waving his phone in the air dramatically

"Why can't Damon help you?"

He stared at me as if just realizing something.

"Why aren't _you_ in class, Elena?"

"I-I just had to get some air"

We were quite for a few minutes but he suddenly turned to me.

"You know he really likes you, right?"

Really, Really. Does the whole world know I like Damon Salvatore?

"Who?" I said playing dumb

"Damon. Something ignites inside him when your name is mentioned, like a spark in his eyes. Not only when you're mentioned but also when you're around him, he just seems relatively happier just by being around you. I know Damon like the back of my hand; He's my older brother; I love him the most in this world, so I know when he's utterly smitten with a girl but I've never seen him like this before."

I sat shocked at Stefan's confession. Does he see what everyone else see's? Is he telling me what I think he's telling me?

"He's a good guy Elena, don't hurt him. He's been hurt in past relationships but that's a story he should tell don't you think?" he said with a small smile. He then stood up off the bench and walked away.

What the hell is that suppose to mean? Damon's been hurt by a girl he dated? I thought of these questions while I walked home. By this time, school has already ended and Aunt Jenna should be home.

Walking through the front door, I went straight to my bedroom to soak everything up. Jenna came and knocked on the door but I sent her away when I yelled "GO AWAY" with my mouth muffled by a pillow. She knows that means something terrible happened and she doesn't bother me for the rest of the day.

But that didn't happen. This night was very unexpected.

* * *

**Soo what'd you think of this, only one point of view chapter? Do you like it like this? Just asking? **

**Now on to the reason I made this chapter. I had a serious question.**

**Would you guys prefer that Damon & Elena start dating now or in the later chapters? Because I love a story where they're together and we see the problems they face as a couple BUT I also like when we get to see them grow before they get together. **

**So now the fate of Damon & Elena are in your hands.**

**Review, Review, Review, Review to choose the fate. Wow that sounds like the beginning of an awesome video game.**

**Review Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review Review, Review, Review, Review Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review**

******Until we meet again ~InTheSkin**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, guys I'm so sorry that you had to wait this long for an update on this story! School started about two weeks ago and I've had so much school work that I haven't found time to write because as you all know unfortunately, school comes first. Never the less here I am with an update. **

**Hopefully people will still read this story after the long wait.**

**Yours Truly ~InTheSkin**

* * *

Previously on The Louder the Silence: _I was passing by a neighborhood and I started to recognize where I was or better yet by whose house I was. All the lights in Elena's house were on but how was I suppose to just knock on their door, what if Elena wasn't home. 'Come on, Salvatore grow some balls and knock on the door' I started going up the porch steps when the door opened abruptly._

* * *

Damon

When I looked up a woman that looked like she was in her mid to late twenties was looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi, I-I'm looking for Elena?" I said to the women

She looked at me for a second then smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, she's here. What's your name again?"

"Damon, Damon Salvatore. I'm Elena's History tutor" I said

"Oh, Damon. I've heard great things about you. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I could always use an extra hand." She said already pushing me inside the house before I could answer.

"Uh okay, sure. What are you making for dinner?"

"Well, I was gonna make pasta but is there anything you could make? Preferably better than what was going to come out as burnt pasta?" She said the last part sarcastically

"I know the perfect thing to make" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

A couple hours later, the homemade pizza I made for the Gilbert's is finished. When I first started to make the pizza, I realized that the lady, who is not even in the kitchen helping anymore, must be Elena's Aunt Jenna that she's always talking about. Since i got here Jenna and I talked a lot. We also talked about Mr. Saltzman.

"Is it only you two that live in this house?" I asked curiously

"No. My nephew, Jeremy lives here with us but he's staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Where exactly is Elena? I've been here for almost two hours and I haven't seen her?"

"She's been in her room all afternoon, ever since she came back from school, which was almost an hour early too" she said as she set the table

"Does Elena always isolate herself in her room?"

"Only when she's really upset." She responded quietly, and then she looked at me "Do you know what made her this upset?"

I really don't know. When I dropped her off here yesterday after tutoring, everything was fine. She didn't talk to me when I saw her at school today, like she was ignoring me the thing that made her upset must have happened before school. I'm starting to _really_ like Elena and It would be devastating if she was mad at me and i didn't try to fix it before we even become friends or…something more.

"No. I-I was just worried when she didn't show up for tutoring today"

"Well she should be down any minute. A girl can only starve for so long"

At that moment the door bell rang.

"Damon? Do me a favor and get the door for me" Jenna said from the dining room

"Sure" I said and started walking towards the door.

When I reached for the door handle another hand also reached for it. I looked up and there she was, Elena. Her eyes looked very tired and which as of now had a surprised expression on her face. We watched each other, too scared to move but then she broke the silence.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she said in a raspy tone

"I um came to look for you. I was worried about you when you didn't show up." Now that isn't entirely true. When Elena didn't show up for tutoring, I was more than worried, I was also upset. I was upset because I was looking forward to being with _her_ but with that came a small amount of rage, which I tried to take out by jogging but look where that's lead me to. Standing in the middle of Elena Gilbert, Bad girl of Mystic Falls, house dressed in a shirt that has no sleeves and shorts that I've worn since I was 15 but none the less there she was looking beautiful as she always does, even if she doesn't know it.

"Oh I uh had to go…out" she said looking at the ground

The doorbell rang again and this time I grabbed Elena's hand in mine to opened the door. I didn't really notice who was at the door because I was a little distracted with the fact Elena and I were practically holding hands. It was so small compared to mine. It was also warm and soft and I never wanted to let go of it. We heard someone clearing their throats loudly and finally looked up at the person I opened the door for.

"Mr. Saltzman, H-How are you?" I said and Elena let go of my hand. I was sad that she let go of my hand but what reason does she have to hold my hand, it's not like we're dating, but I really wanted to hold her hand again.

"Good Damon, how are _you _Elena? You look a little sick. Is that why you didn't show up to my class today?" he said and looked at Elena carefully

"Yeah, I uh wasn't feeling too good today after lunch. You know, stomach ache and all" she said nervously and moved a piece of hair that was blocking her eye behind her ear.

"Um, yeah the cafeteria food isn't the best," I said trying to cover for Elena "I've even heard that the lunch lady puts canned dog food in the meatloaf." I continued and Elena nodded her head.

"Gretchen? No, she always gives me an extra pudding" Mr. Saltzman said

"Better watch what you eat Ric" Elena said and starts walking to the dining room.

"Mmm, it smells awesome in here. Did you cook Damon?" Mr. Saltzman said and smirked at Jenna.

"Excuse me; is it such a surprise that I could've made this?" Jenna said with hurt in her voice

"Yes." Ric and Elena said in unison

Jenna scoffed "Well Damon made it anyways, so need to be worried for salmonella or something" she said and put the pizza in the middle of the dining table.

The dining table only has 4 chairs and since Ric sat next to Jenna, I sat next to Elena.

* * *

Throughout dinner, we made small talk about random things and it felt great just to have dinner with people like them. The last family dinner I had was probably when I was 5, back when I had a happy family. I use to love watching my mother cook in the kitchen. When I was old enough she said that she would teach me how to make all the different recipes she knew but I guess we didn't get that far. I learned how to make the pizza that I made today from her, just by watching her and since my father was never home and the 80 year old maid couldn't make food for her life, I eventually started to make food for Stefan and myself.

"Elena, can you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure Jenna"

So far tonight has been a bust. Elena hasn't spoken to me since the door incident and now she won't look at me either. I've decided to take matters into my own hands, before she went into the kitchen to help Jenna, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room. I didn't mean to be rough with her; I just needed to know what was wrong. I didn't want Elena to hate me for whatever reason and if I have to be harsh, I will.

"Okay Elena, I've played your stupid game all night. What have I done to make you ignore me like this?" I said moving closer to her as she backs up into the wall.

"Cut the crap Damon. Just answer me one question. Do you like Katherine or not?" she said harshly

What the hell is she talking about?

"No, i don't like Katherine."

"Then why do i always see you guys together? Just admit it and everything will be good" she said trying to calm herself

What is it with this girl? How could I like Katherine? I barely know her. I barely know Elena too but she's just different i guess... How could I show her that I don't like Katherine?Why is Elena even acting like this? I shouldn't have to answer to her, I mean we are _just friends._

"Elena, What can i do to make you see that i don't like Katherine?"

She looked off into space for a while but when she came back, she gave me the most seductive smile I've seen, _ever _

_"_Kiss me Damon" She said and grabbed the collar of my shirt

I don't know how this will see if I like Katherine but it's _kissing Elena_ so...

I backed her up against the wall we were already against and smashed our lips together.

* * *

**Hey again, sorry the update is so short. I wanted to give you guys something at least but don't worry, I plan to write this weekend so look out for a fairly regular long chapter. I'm only a 14 year old girl; I can only do so much. Anyways guys, thanks for reviewing last chapter, you have chosen the fate of Delena…for now but they will get together soon enough so stay tuned for more.**

**Muahahaha what'd you think about the kiss? Elena is still the promiscuous girl from chapter 1 and Damon is still a boy, come on they both have needs. Do you think they're going to fast? Man, Elena was being annoying in this chapter don't you think? Let's see what happens.**

**Oh and I made a tumblr a little while ago so… make sure to follow me or whatever it is you do on tumblr at .com for **

**Remember to review, follow and favorite this story for more and if I can get at least 30 favorites I will be the happiest girl in the world.**

**Until next time ~InTheSkin**


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings Readers, here is a new update on this story. I know I said that I would post it during the weekend but I was very busy and didn't have time to write, sorry again. One of these days I will have no school or something and I will write a nice, long chapter but until then, enjoy!**

**~InTheSkin**

* * *

Elena

I don't know what came over me. It was like I had a light bulb go off in my head or more like a little demon that kept repeating "Kiss Damon" over and over. When he went in for it was too late for both of us. I just couldn't stop myself anymore, it started out as hot and rough but morphed into desperate, as if we were going to disappear the next minute. When I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip I instantly gave him access. My fingers were tangled in his raven locks while he pinned me against the wall. This was by far the most passionate kiss I've ever shared with someone but all good things must come to an end.

"Elena are you going to help me with these dishes or not?" Jenna shrieked from the kitchen

I immediately parted from Damon and responded to Jenna.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I said still breathing hard

"I-I should go. I have to um…do homework" he said hesitantly looking anywhere but at my eyes

"Okay do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"Sure." He said and waited for me to walk out the living room

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, just in case

"Yes, do you uh need a ride to school tomorrow? He said as if he was waiting for my rejection

Caroline usually gives me rides to school with Rebecka and _Katherine _but ever since yesterday, I don't feel all that comfortable riding with Katherine anymore.

"I would like that." I said and gave him a smile

"Pick you up at 8:00?"He said timidly

"Sure, I'll see you then" I said trying to play it off but on the inside I was screaming.

Once Damon left I went to go help Jenna in the kitchen with the dishes.

"Where did Damon go?" Ric said looking in the living room for Damon

"He went home." I said and cleared my throat. I still felt a little light-headed from the kiss I shared with Damon but it was a good light-headed, like when you want something so much it just...ugh

"He's a good kid, I could see why you're completely smitten by him" Jenna said

"Wait, back up. You like Damon?" Ric said surprisingly

Dammit Jenna!

I shrugged "No, I just think he's a nice guy." And kind, smart, handsome, charismatic, cute, HOT, charming, oh and did I mention his amazing eyes? I could just get lost in his beautiful eyes forever but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

When Ric left and I said goodnight to Jenna I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Once up, I took my clothes off and went to the bathroom so that I could shower. When I shower, it helps me think. I think of everything from school and friends to sex and boys. Now all I could think of was Damon, his soft lips, his gently hands on my hips and I especially loved the noise he made when I bite his lip. If I think of Damon, I think of Katherine. Now, there are really only two options here. A, I could talk to Katherine to figure out where we stand and try to work it out or B, Revenge. I've had some pretty good things in mind all day for Katherine but I have one that I know will make her kiss my feet and say sorry. It'll just have to wait till tomorrow at school.

* * *

The Next Morning

Damon

. .

Why in hell did I ask Elena if she wanted a ride? I mean, I can't even be near her without practically melting at her feet. I have to gain some confidence if Elena is ever going to like me. Last night was one if the best nights of my life. When I arrived at Elena's house, I was sure she wanted nothing to do with me but in the end she was just jealous. Ha!

_The Elena Gilbert_ was jealous, because of me. I know that's probably something that you shouldn't feel good about but I just can't help it. It confused my in the beginning when she asked me about Katherine because the only time I've ever spent any alone time with Katherine was when I helped her out on her chemistry project at the grill but we didn't really talk. Yesterday, at school when she started laughing all of a sudden kind of creeped me out.

When I woke up this morning, I was happy for no known reason. I quickly jumped in the shower and picked my clothes out carefully. Today I picked out a pair of black jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt. I wanted to dress casually but not too causally so I checked with Stefan when I went downstairs.

"How do I look?" I said giving him a little spin.

Stefan and I have always been close. I'm only a couple of months older than him but he's still my baby brother either way.

"Who you trying to impress, brother?" He said not looking up from his bowl of cereal

"N-No one, why would you think that?"

"Well, considering the last time you asked me how you looked, which I may add is a little un-normal for a teenage boy, was your first date with..." he trailed off

"You can say her name, Stefan. It's not like I forbid you from saying her name, I'm over it."

Her name: Andie. I loved her; she was my first everything and she threw me away like a piece of garbage. We met freshman year at Jacobson Academy, my old school in Georgia. She was my lab partner so we sat next to each other every day. One day suddenly she started talking to me. Before that day the only time she would talk to me was when we needed to work together on a lab. One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew, we were making out behind the auditorium . After about two weeks, she said we should have sex. I knew Andie was no virgin but unfortunately I was.

I've always wanted to save my virtue for when I was in love but sometimes, you can't always have what you want. I should have been happy right? I mean what guy doesn't want to have sex? My mom use to tell me that love was the most powerful thing and to always save myself for love. Back then, I didn't know what she was talking about, what six-year-old would? But when Andie and I finally did do it, the next day I was sporting a busted lip and a black eye. Apparently, Andie ex boyfriend was a really jealous dude and that exactly what she wanted.

Now, the question that swarmed through my head those days was 'Why me?' I was just minding my business 'Why did she pick me?' I never got my answer. Apparently, my father 'got worried' and we left Georgia. I know that wasn't the reason, I guess Andie just had good timing. My father didn't want to deal with us anymore and sent us here to Mystic Falls. I suppose this was a good thing, no one had to know my past with my mother, my father or Andie. I was just Damon, the boy with the black hair and blue eyes. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm not completely over it.

* * *

**Hi again! There it was, Damon's not-so – mysterious back story. I wrote this all on my phone that's why its short and if you saw any spelling mistakes than that's why, sorry. On another note, I am SO excited that the vampire diaries season 5 premier is this Thursday and if you haven't seen the sneak peeks, let's just say Delena Lives!**

**I realized that my tumblr thing didn't show up last time so check out my author profile, it should be on there. :))**

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow and most of all Review for more of this story. Wow I feel like a robot repeating that every chapter. **

**Thanks to the people who do review, love ya guys XO**

**Review, Review, Review! I love hearing what you guys think.**

**~InTheSkin**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, I'm sorry about the wait again but I sort of, kind of gave myself a concussion. So this is the short story of what happened. I live in Maryland and it is getting soo cold here. I was riding my skateboard down a hill and there was a bit of ice on the road. I slipped and fell on my head. The hill was right in front of my house and my mom saw me fall and took me to the doctor. He did all the things like flashing alight in my eye and apparently my pupils didn't respond. The funny part was that it was on the day of my last update. I'm better now, not completely but better than before. I wanted to give you guys an update so you don't think I'm dead or anything so, Enjoy! ~InTheSkin **

**oh and guess what I didn't go over this chapter so any mistakes, Sorry!**

* * *

Elena

_Dear Diary, _

_These past few days have been the best I've had in a long time. I have these feelings that I've never had before and it scares me shit-loads! The reason for these sudden emerging of feelings you ask? It's this boy. He has black hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The little things he does can make me smile, real smiles, not those fake ones I use to force every time someone asked if I was okay. Caroline told me that I should keep my distance and see if Damon even likes me or at all but after last night, that kiss, I don't know if I can. When he pinned me against the wall, I saw a look of passion and lust in his eyes. His lips were soft but hard at the same time. Last night I had the best kiss I've ever had, not only because it was with Damon but when our lips touched I felt a spark fly through my veins. Now, I like Damon but he is practically a stranger. I'm not saying that I'm in love with him but I guess we should get to know each other before anything happens. He's been really sweet and I don't want to ruin the friendship we're building over something stupid. He should be here at any minute to pick me up, wish me luck!_

_Love Elena_

I put my diary back on the nightstand and gave myself a mental thumbs up at the outfit I'm wearing, which I guarantee will drive Damon crazy. I'm wearing a navy blue dress that is short enough to at least see my mid-thigh and my more than familiar combat boots. My hair is out and flowing around my shoulders and my make-up is light on my face.

I've never really fixed myself for a boy before. Sure, I've been on "dates" but that was more serial sex than dates.

I called Caroline and told her that I didn't need a ride to school this morning. After hounding me, I finally told her that Damon was giving me a ride to school. I heard a couple screams from the other line but I choose to ignore them.

"_So Caroline, I need your help with something"_ I said and sat on my windowsill

"_Does it have anything to do with a boy that's name rhymes with Bamon_?" she said amusement laced in her voice and I couldn't help but smile at my best friends words.

"_Somewhat, Recently our dear friend Katherine has given me some trouble. I have to get my revenge on her and show her that I'm still the head bitch around here, and I need your help" _

There was a pause. I could probably guess what her answer would be but Care's my best friend, she would do anything for me if I really needed it.

"_I don't know Elena. Katherine is my friend and she would get so mad at me if she found out that I had anything to do with your 'Revenge' planed for her. What exactly do you have planed? May I ask?" _she said curiously

"_I'd tell you but then you __**have**__ to help me" _I said to her

"_Uhh, Fine." _She sighed_ "but you have to promise to tell me when you get to school" _she said

"_Yes, yes Caroline now hurry up and get to school. Klaus is probably waiting for you in the supply closet or something." _I said to her playfully

"_Elena Gilbert you little-" _Caroline started but I hung up on her because Damon's Camaro just rolled up my driveway.

I quickly grabbed my bag off of the hook in my door and ran down the stairs, stopping at the mirror in the hallway to check myself. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off of the top of the fruit bowl.

I noticed that Aunt Jenna wasn't down here, which she usually is, burning something in the stove or such.

I heard heavy footsteps come from the stairs and saw Jeremy heading towards the kitchen.

"You're leaving a little early huh?" Jeremy said, raising an eyebrow at me

"Um, yeah I-" The sound of soft knocks of the door interrupted me

I walked to the door with a sly smile on my face and slowly opened the door to see beautiful eyes- that I may or may not have dreamt of last night- staring back at me.

"Hi." I said softly to him and he smiled back.

"Ready to go, Elena? We need to go get an education" he said as I laughed at his response

"Of course, because that's what we go to school for, Damon" I rolled my eyes at him still with a goofy smile on my face

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert, are you saying that here are other reasons to go to school other than to get an education" he said

"Absolutely, there are also the teachers that sweat more than they talk and the students that lie more than they breath… shall I continue?" I said and started walking towards his car. I turned around and saw his smile grow wider at me response.

* * *

When we arrived at school, I met Caroline in the girl's bathroom by our first period, which we share.

"Okay we're at school, Spill it. What's this plan of revenge and why is it really necessary?" Caroline said, to the point.

"Okay so you remember when you called me yesterday because I wasn't in school?" She nodded made a sign for me to continue "So then you know that she never forgave me for the stupid, Mason drama. She pretended to be interested in Damon when she knew that I had a thing for him."

"Elena, maybe you should just let it go? This might just be a huge misunderstanding and umm yeah I don't know where I was going with that…"

"Exactly. Caroline you should know by now that I don't just 'let things go'. She needs to know that she can't just go around here doing whatever she wants. I have to put her in her place. This was gonna happen whether Damon came to Mystic Falls or not."

"Fine, I get your point but what do you need my help with?" she asked

"I need you to be yourself." I said to her as I took out some lip gloss from my bag and started to apply it.

"Excuse me!" she said offended

"No, Caroline listen. I'm going to tell you something about Katherine that no one knows. She doesn't even know that I know, actually" I said to her "A couple years ago, before me we knew Katherine, my Aunt Jenna was a student teacher for a middle school in Fells Church."

"Oh yeah, I remember she use to pick us up from school on her way back to town." Caroline said and I nodded.

"Well that year she brought back a year book and I found it this summer in the attic when I was..." I trailed off trying not to think of my parents. "Katherine went to that school; she was actually in Jenna's class." I said as I took the yearbook out of my bag.

"What does all this have to do with getting revenge on Kat-" Caroline stopped when she saw the picture in the yearbook.

There she was, 8th grade Katherine Pierce. She looked completely different than the sexy confident Katherine everyone knows now. She was big. Her face took up the whole little box that they gave for the picture. She wasn't only fat, she had these stupid glasses on and her face was covered in acne. She looked like toad. When I asked Jenna about it, she didn't even recognize Katherine at all.

"Do you see what I need you to do Caroline? Be your- beautiful gossiping –self" I said as a wicked smile filled up my face.

"I know exactly what to do Elena" Caroline said as a smile that matched mine flashed her entire face.

* * *

**Yess, the revenge is on! I actually got this idea from Glee. This revenge thing is going to cause some trouble but isn't drama entertainment? **

**If you guys haven't noticed already, I just write this story as it goes. Every chapter I do is on the spot, I don't plan anything. I have some really good ideas for following chapters but if you guys have any ideas for me than I'm all for it! **

**How did you guys like the episodes of The Vampire Diaries! Delena kisses! The last episode made me so mad though. About destiny trying to get Elena and Stefan together. Well it's actually the doppelgangers so I actually thing that Stefan should be with Katherine. What do you guys think?**

**Remember Favorite, Follow and Review for more of this story.**

**Love ya guise! ~InTheSkin**


End file.
